


До чёртиков

by Nevan



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эффи плачет искренне где-то там, далеко. Хеймитч пьёт и всё пытается представить, каково это, когда горло болит нестерпимо и кажется пил бы уже собственную кровь, да сил вены разодрать не хватает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	До чёртиков

**Author's Note:**

> Преканон. Не ново, не оригинально. Захотелось.  
> Написано в июне 2014.

Финник Одэйр всё ещё самый молодой победитель, а значит трибуты четырнадцати лет и младше умирают под возбуждённые крики зрителей уже восемь игр. 

Эффи каждый раз забывает говорить им, что они идут на смерть. Желает удачи. Но стоит ей закрыть глаза, как калейдоскоп лиц безжалостно врывается в сознание, напоминая о проценте вероятности победы угрюмых непрезентабельных и отчаянно смелых детей двенадцатого дистрикта. Ноль целых, ноль десятых. 

Но она всё равно верит в них. 

Хеймитч смеётся. Напиваясь, называет Эффи «капитолийской дурой». Тогда у него улыбка пьяная, полубезумная, и взгляд дикий, опасный. Кажется, что он давно летит в пропасть, но дна не видит. Эффи картинно поджимает губы и упрямо приводит его в надлежащий вид. Издевается же. Над собой и над ним тоже. По-другому она не может. Разве кому-то удавалось выкинуть кусочек жизни?

***

— В это самое мгновенье становится ясно: трибут из двенадцатого дистрикта не станет победителем семьдесят третьих Голодных Игр, — печальным голосом вещает комментатор, явно переигрывая.

На монитор крупным планом выводят лицо семнадцатилетнего парнишки. Потрескавшиеся губы кровоточат, в изнеможении приоткрытый рот позволяет увидеть похожий на наждачную бумагу язык, кожа сухая и шелушащаяся. Он умер от жажды. Умирал долго, но не слишком театрально, так что лишь последние минуты его жизни были показаны в прямом эфире. Организаторы не спасли мальчишку, не прислали бутыль с водой. Он не нужен был. Как и все по ту сторону экрана. 

Хеймитч жадно пьёт виски. Жидкость стекает по подбородку, капли падают на отвратительно белоснежную рубашку, которую надела на него Эффи, кажется, когда он проснулся с диким похмельем. Хеймитч хочет напиться как можно быстрее, качественно так напиться, чтобы мысли дурацкие в голову не лезли, чтобы монотонное «какая же ты скотина» произносил за него кто-то другой. Чтобы проще было. 

Основной принцип этой увлекательной игры — спасать нужно только себя.   
Он и спасает. Только себя. Постоянно. 

Потому что сил не хватает на спасение других, потому что дурак он, потому что от смертей разнообразных в глазах рябит, потому что руки в крови детей по локоть, потому что грязный он весь, насквозь грязный. 

Эффи плачет искренне где-то там, далеко. Хеймитч пьёт и всё пытается представить, каково это, когда горло болит нестерпимо и кажется пил бы уже собственную кровь, да сил вены разодрать не хватает. Лицемерненько так представляет, наигранно. Хеймитч пьёт.

«Какой же ты жалкий».

Сколько бы он ни пил, внутренний голос заглушить пьяными песенками не получается. 

Хеймитч снова убеждает себя, что больше в этом не участвует, но потом вспоминает, что выбора-то у него и нет. В голову ударяет приятное во всех отношениях опьянение. Мысли путаются, идеи теряются, планы перечёркиваются. Всё как обычно. 

***

— Напомни-ка мне, не запретил ли наш сиятельный президент нажираться в хлам по четвергам? — риторически вопрошает он не без доли ехидства и тянется к виски.

Эффи выслушала тысячи хмельных исповедей, Эффи может даже найти оправдание каждой выпитой им бутылке, Эффи умеет читать выражение его лица и всё, что на нём написано мелким нечитабельным шрифтом.

Эффи не хочет признавать его слабость. 

— Сегодня — не позволю! — властно говорит она и выхватывает бутылку у него из рук. — У моего хомячка праздник — День Рождения! Не стоит омрачать его. — Слова всегда разные, ведь умение ловко ими жонглировать всё равно что пропуск в тайное общество мыслящих жителей Капитолия, но смысл вполне себе укладывается в эту фразу. 

Иногда он прислушивается, возможно, просто не хочет её обижать или хочет избежать последствий её обиды, потому что вдохновенные речи толкать и ломающие мозг нотации читать Эффи умеет одинаково хорошо, но чаще, конечно, только отмахивается. Тяжёлый мешок с воспоминаниями становится немного легче, если под рукой выпивка. 

Пафосно называть его «жертвой победы» она не решится никогда.

***

На арене — палящее солнце. В Капитолии — дождь. Будто небо в кои-то веки сподобилось пролить слёзы по погибшему будущему двадцати четырёх семей сегодня (кто сказал, что выживший будет рад своему везению?) и ещё сотен после этого. 

— Тому, кто победит, наверняка покажется, что он вернулся из Ада. — Хеймитч сегодня стёкл как трезвышко, поэтому его голос звучит немного хрипло и совсем капельку по-преисподненски. 

«Такие шутки шутят на похоронах, парень. Несмешные».

— Хотя, это предположение было бы верным даже если бы по арене бегали розовые единороги (а за ними — гиены-мутанты), и под сенью деревьев отдыхали львы в обнимку с ягнятами (плотоядными, ясное дело). — Улыбка тоже не внушает доверия. И глаза злые, и руки в кулаки непроизвольно сжимаются, и походка какая-то пружинистая, стремительная. Таким шагом идут, когда точно знают, что безбожно опоздали. 

***

Эффи красит ногти в чёртов сиреневый — Хеймитч замечает почему-то. Хочется ворваться в кабинет президента Сноу и придушить его собственными руками за один этот цвет. До чёртиков хочется, невыносимо.

— Девочка любила сирень, — сообщает Эффи. Он лишь мгновеньем позже вспоминает, что притворяться безразличным ко всему решил ещё десять лет назад. Запах лака неведомым образом давит на мозги. Время от времени здоровенные мужики возраста «почти-сорок» испытывают непреодолимое желание изничтожить едва ли не единственного живого человека в царстве фарфоровых кукол. Наверное, так становятся сумасшедшими.

Ежегодно сопровождающая детей на смерть Эффи смотрит на него настолько чистым взглядом, свободным от чёрных молний ненависти, что Хеймитч даже пугается на мгновенье. То ли она настолько умело притворяется, то ли каждый раз стирает себе память. Пора бы привыкнуть, да не привыкается. Надо бы научиться, да необучаемый он верно. 

— Когда-нибудь победим, — губы двигаются едва заметно. — Двенадцатый дистрикт тоже достоин славы! — громко и задорно, так, чтобы те, кто наверняка слушает, подпрыгнули на своих стульях. 

В глазах этой женщины-девчонки столько глупой и ничем не оправданной привязанности и обращённой почему-то к нему надежды, что Хеймитч отводит взгляд почти сразу же. 

Вдруг… испачкает?

Не хотелось бы.


End file.
